Buried Secrets
by Metamorcy
Summary: Before the Arcobaleno curse, Reborn had a one-night stand. Never knowing that the woman wasn't human and had become pregnant with his child, it wasn't until 30 years later, due to some jesting from his fellow Arcobaleno and Vongola guardians, that Fuuta unknowingly reveals to Reborn the truth. His son who is currently residing in Namimori. No pairings. Parent!Reborn, Son!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Buried Secrets

 **Summary:** Before the Arcobaleno curse, Reborn had a one-night stand. Never knowing that the woman wasn't human and had become pregnant with his child, it wasn't until 30 years later, due to some jesting from his fellow Arcobaleno and Vongola guardians, that Fuuta unknowingly reveals to Reborn the truth. His son who is currently residing in Namimori. No pairings. Parental!Reborn, Son!Tsuna

 **A/N:** Updates will be very slow and this chapter is more of an introduction of characters and the arrangements of said characters before hitting the tracks.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There has never been a job that Reborn couldn't complete once accepted. He absolutely prided himself on that very fact. He was the number one hitman in the world and he excelled at everything he touched, whether it was math or science or even the basics of shooting a gun. Now, he wasn't too confident. He knew better than that, considering his lifestyle, and it was that very pride of his that had gotten him roped up into the Arcobaleno business, believing that all he needed was his skills to protect himself. It was something that had taught him a valuable lesson, one that would remain with him for all eternity.

Time passed and after a while, he took up teaching as he found his life falling into a steady conundrum. He hadn't thought much on himself actually being able to get far in that certain area considering his dark nature and the very fact that he took lives, not save them. If he taught, it was to kill, not to grow. However, he made due and managed to get his first student, Dino, to pass as a reasonable, respectable mafia boss. There were still some rough bumps on the pathway and some that remained afterwards, but Reborn knew that it wasn't easy to get something out of nothing. Without knowing, the hitman came to enjoy teaching, the ability to make a rock shine like a diamond among the flawed others. It was different than taking a life or figuring out some numbers in an equation for the answer. It...actually gave him joy to see his student succeed and improve along the ladder and so, when he got his second job to train a teenager named Sawada Naruime as Vongola Decimo, he readily agreed.

Of course, he didn't expect the complications that readily and incessantly followed. Luckily, Naru (short for Naruime) wasn't that bad of a student, average grades, standard appearance, okay with sports, and had enough kindness and charisma to become a fine leader. Perhaps not the best, but Reborn knew how to improve places that were lacking or cover them up entirely, painfully so if needed. It was what occurred afterwards and during that where issues began to sprout up... _annoyingly_.

Reborn could hardly find any good guardian material candidates in Namimori.

Now, the town had plenty to choose from, many people that would be average subordinates compared to Vongola Decimo, but the top pickings of the crop, the ones he really desired, had already been taken. That was something he didn't like at all. He despised it when someone came before him and created trouble for him to piece back together, if he could that is.

"Reborn, are you ready to order?"

The hitman snapped out of his thoughts and peered up at his student curiously, his expression blank like always. Not a single emotion escaped his solid mask despite the initial surprise he felt when he had allowed his mind to wander. He reached up to flick his fedora to the side, giving a sadistic smirk. "Of course, Dame-Naru. Unlike you, I don't waste precious time."

Naru grumbled quietly into his menu, glancing away from the baby hitman. "Seriously, Reborn..."

Norma, Naru's mother and Iemitsu' wife, just smiled at the display. "He's just teasing, Naru. Now, let's order. It's not often that we get to go out like this. It's a nice change from just eating at home every day." As she spoke, the waiter decided to make his appearance, focusing everyone's attention solely on him.

Reborn peered up at the black-haired teenager that had arrived at their table and silently huffed to himself. Yamamoto Takeshi, a natural born hitman, was the first and absolutely perfect rain guardian he had chosen for Naru. However, it was apparent by the constant warm aura surrounding the teen that the boy had already been harmonized with another sky bearer and a powerful one to boot. _That_ made Reborn sneer in anger. Such potential taken away even before he had arrived to terrorize the town. He had once thought about forcefully breaking the bond to secure the pact, but he knew very well that would cause more harm than good.

Shattering a powerful connection vehemently came with serious consequences, him knowing and personally experiencing it far too well after the apparent death, constant lies, and flat out abandonment from Luche, the ex-Sky Arcobaleno. She had paid the price with her very life, pushing the fate of death to her children to bear and suffer through.

Anyway, after breaking the connection, the teenager would hardly trust anyone else afterwards, suspicious of all those surrounding him until he finally met someone that could piece him back together. In the long term, it wouldn't do Naru any good to have such an unstable guardian under him, constantly examining all his intentions skeptically. It wouldn't build any companionship, just discord among the budding group.

With that in mind, Reborn had no choice but to abandon the temptation and leave him alone, gazing elsewhere for someone else to replace the position. Still, that did bring up the question of who the unmentioned sky bearer was. Sky flames were extremely rare, generally passed down by family lines, but he had yet to sense anyone that even had a hint of them in Namimori except for Naru (his mother wielding rain flames).

There were also other problems that arose in the meantime. He had picked out another guardian only to be denied for the exact same reason as Yamamoto. The cloud bearer, Hibari Kyoya, the demon of Namimori, had already been claimed. Reborn could see Hibari having a lot of supremacy, of potential to be extremely powerful like Yamamoto, and the familiar last name that belonged to the storm Arcobaleno, Fong, told him exactly how the individual would transform in the future. Of course, that would never happen. The hitman suspected that Hibari had harmonized with the same sky bearer and it only frustrated him more so than before. The only reason he suspected this was because these two males were friends or what appeared like friends from the way they would spar out behind the school or on the rooftops. Reborn desired these two. They would indefinitely complement Naru's developing team perfectly, but alas, there was nothing he could currently do but abandon them.

Luckily, he had been able to snare Sasagawa Ryohei as the sun guardian and bring Bovino Lambo from Italy as the lightning (much to his ire). He was still working on the other positions, but he knew that sooner or later they would reveal themselves to him, including the elusive sky bearer that had stolen all the best potentials from him. As he drew himself out of his thoughts, Reborn blinked once as he examined the natural born hitman.

Takeshi grinned widely, peering at the group of three, and held a small pad in his left hand, ready to take their orders. "Welcome to Takesushi! Can I take your order?" The calming aura the other held just screamed rain and Reborn almost wanted to sneer loudly at the lost latent. He could already see the teen becoming one of the best hitman out there, below him of course. The black-haired teen blinked momentarily once more as his eyes drifted over the group, suddenly recognizing his classmate. "Ah, Naru! It's good to see you! Did you bring everyone with you today for dinner?"

Naru grinned brilliantly in return, unable to resist the draw of Yamamoto's dazzling smile, and rubbed the back of his head out of bashfulness. "Yeah, my new _tutor_ apparently wanted to head out to see the neighborhood. Plus, we needed a break from home."

"Well, I'm glad you chose Takesushi for that break than anywhere else. I'm absolutely certain that our food will definitely be worthwhile." Takeshi laughed, earning some smiles from the two family members. Meanwhile, Reborn simply stared curiously, almost wanting to start huffing. "Now, let me get your orders so we can get things started." Once everyone had made their round on demands, Takeshi glanced towards the Sun Arcobaleno curiously. They observed each other before the teen finally spoke, "So who's this? Your little brother? I didn't even know you had one." He grinned at the last comment, earning a drop of color in Naru's expression and a scared frown.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, a hitman and Naru's tutor. I'm here to turn him into a respectable mafia boss." The baby tilted his fedora to one side and smirked, interested in observing the following reaction. Naru responded as he expected: becoming shocked, then surprised, followed by anger as the blond haired teen yelled out his name. Norma simply smiled along while Takeshi stared for a minute in question, as if considering the remark, before barking out into laughter.

"You're funny, kid! That was a good one! You almost had me believing you there!" Not saying anything else on the subject, Takeshi went on. "You know, the name 'Reborn' sounds familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on it. Oh well, it probably wasn't that important anyway." Shrugging his shoulders, Takeshi tossed the idea out without a second thought. "Well, let me send out your order." Without another word, the worker wandered off, leaving the group of three alone at the table in silence.

Reborn briefly watched the teen leave, still mentally huffing in disappointment. It was such a shame really. Still, he was adaptable to any environment and he would make do with what he had laid out before him. He was anything if not stubborn.

Minutes passed and eventually the requested food appeared before them, carefully laid out in front of each individual. It was peaceful as the trio ate, though only if Reborn regularly snatching Naru's food was considered so, with some small talk regarding school and the neighbors. People came and went, tables were emptied and filled. Laughter and cheery voices filled the restaurant and Reborn found it serene and peaceful compared to his usual expectations of the dark world. It was something most of these people have never once been touched by (excluding the owner of the restaurant, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Reborn does his homework, after all).

Everyone was so focused on each other, ignoring the surrounding vicinity, that a single figure slipped in and maneuvered through the crowd unnoticed. The person, young in appearance, aged about fifteen, smiled softly for a few seconds as he stood at the entrance of the restaurant and blinked honey-colored eyes as he sought out his target among the mass. He chuckled once he spotted the said individual. The brunet continued forward, weaving around people with grace that didn't quite belong to his appearance. His eyes spoke of knowledge and time and yet they remained bright like the sky, ignoring the color difference. He ducked under a wandering waitress' arm that had been outstretched and twirled around a man pushing out his chair too quickly. Soon, the teenager reached his goal and winked at the man at the counter, who had obviously noticed him, before reaching forward to pat the person he had been seeking on the shoulder.

Takeshi spun around, a questioning look on his expression, and then as he glanced over the person that had drawn his attention, he grinned brilliantly. "Tsuna! You're back!" Without any ounce of hesitation, Takeshi had his arms wrapped around the other, squeezing tightly as he buried his face into the shoulder welcomingly.

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh softly in amusement, returning the gesture as he wrapped his arms around the other teen, before patting him on the back. "I'm back but just for a little while sadly. Been busy lately. However, I wanted to visit you and make sure that everything was okay on your end before I head out."

As they pulled apart, Takeshi rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly before he frowned. Shaking his head, he cheered right back up. "Had a bit of a slope lately, but I managed to pull myself together. I knew you would be furious if I were to do something stupid."

"Damn right, I would. I would beat you senseless and allow everyone else to have a turn with you."

Takeshi paled slightly, but the radiant grin never left. "So how long will you be around this time? I've missed you, Tsuna. It's lonely around here without you. I only have Hibari and Shoichi to talk to. Can't you just stay here forever and never leave?"

Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his thick brown locks. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind, but Byakuran keeps causing me trouble and I have to be the one to clean it up. Mukuro isn't helping either."

Unknowingly, Reborn had started eavesdropping on the conservation between the two teens. He had recognized the last mentioned name, Mukuro, the most. It belonged to a well-known criminal that had destroyed multiple mafia families with powerful illusionary talents. Then there was Byakuran, the boss of the Gesso famiglia, whose group is considered small in size, but was slowly and progressively gaining power. It was a famiglia that Vongola had been keeping an eye on, unsure of their intentions, but, as far as Reborn has heard, had been out of trouble. If anything, they were quiet. Narrowing his eyes at the two, the hitman examined each teen a little more thoroughly from his location, not wanting to shift closer in case one of them sensed him.

Tsuna unknowingly continued, "You know, you're always welcomed to join me. I know Gokudera has been missing you dearly, though he will never openly admit. He just isn't the same with his favorite argument partner."

Another name Reborn recognized. Gokudera... Must be Gokudera Hayato, a great candidate for the storm position, except he wasn't exactly on the market anymore. Apparently, he had joined an unknown group and declared himself loyal to his new boss, someone that was probably connected to the brunet before him. As Reborn prodded closer to Tsuna, he could sense the pure sky flames surrounding the teen, pouring out like it was almost leaking, powerful yet calming. This sky bearer was potent and there was no doubt he had the ability to back it up from the way he spoke and held himself. Even Reborn felt himself being memorized by the warm sensation that slid over his body. He mentally cursed. It was no wonder the other guardian candidates had been snatched up so easily. Tsuna had a sense of serene and maturity that drew people towards him, including him despite his resistance.

The conversation between the teens continued as Takeshi sighed heavily, shoulders slumping downward. He peered behind him towards his old man who was working diligently at the counter top, rapidly going through orders. "I would love to, but I don't want to leave Pops behind."

It was only then that Yamamoto Tsuyoshi glanced up with a wide grin. It was clear he had been eavesdropping, though it wasn't hard to considering they were only a foot apart. "You're welcome to go anytime, Takeshi. I actually _want_ you to go. Wherever you head to will definitely be more educational and enlightening than you can ever get from a mere classroom. Plus, you're always welcomed to come back here! I'll always be here waiting for your safe return!" Reaching over (after taking off his food preparation gloves), he ruffled his son on the head, laughing as he did so, and it grew louder when he saw Takeshi's embarrassed blush blooming on his cheeks. The black-haired teen reached up momentarily with one hand to grasp his father's own with a peaceful grin, touching it affectionately. It was such a bubbly scene, one that no one wanted to interrupt, even the other workers and customers avoided the duo. Tsuyoshi peered over to the brunet, giving a similar expression. Tsuna just smiled in return, not minding the attention. "You're always welcome back too, Tsuna. You've been a great help to both myself and my son. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened to us if you weren't around."

"I'm sure everything would have worked out perfectly fine. I don't deserve any thanks." Tsuna continued to smile, his eyes peering straight into Tsuyoshi's. "Anyway, you've helped me out too, so it's only right to return it. Plus, we're friends so it doesn't matter."

The father and son combo just stared at the brunet and laughed a little longer before finally pulling apart to start working once more. However, Tsuna and Takeshi remained together, chatting along as the black-haired teen gathered plates.

"So, your father just gave you the green light, you know. Does that mean you'll be coming with me for the upcoming trip?" Tsuna grinned, nudging the other along the shoulders teasingly. "By the way, I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer. You're coming whether you like it or not and I'm dragging Kyoya and Shoichi too. All eight of us, including Chrome, are going to be together."

Takeshi huffed, pouting. "But what about school? I also have a baseball tournament coming up."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Oh hush, you'll be fine. I can tutor you better than those teachers ever could and the team will survive without you. If they're depending on you this much then they deserve to fail. It'll be a good chance for them and even you to grow."

"Fine, fine, just can't argue with you, can I?" Takeshi shook his head, rolling his eyes as well as he turned away. He wandered off the gather some dishes for another table, leaving Tsuna alone in the center of the restaurant. The brunet just chuckled, taking a moment to spin around to face the rest of the dining area. His eyes examined over each group in the building before finally stopping at Naru's. He grinned, recognizing the blond teen.

"Ah, Naru!" Stepping forward, Tsuna's attention was focused solely on the teenager, not noticing the other two members at the table (the smallest being hidden behind Naru's body). "How are you? It's been a while since I've last seen you!"

The blond male of the table coughed out of surprise, nearly chocking on the sushi he had just popped into his mouth, and spun his head around so quickly that Reborn thought for a moment he might actually snap his neck. The chopsticks fumbled in his hands, almost dropping them onto the table, and blinked rapidly at the incoming individual that had called him out. "T-Tsuna?"

"Yep, I'm back!" Tsuna grinned, stopping before the blond, and leaned over against the table. "Sadly, only for a week or two since I just came to visit everyone and drag them all back with me."

"O-Oh..." Naru pouted. "That's too bad. Is work really that busy for you? Can't you find a closer job?"

"I wish, but bills need to be paid one way or another and it's always easier to work with those I'm familiar with anyway. Helps that the pay is great too. I just wished that certain people wouldn't constantly try to push me into positions I don't want to be in. Luckily, I can still deny things." Tsuna sighed heavily, nudging his bangs to the side with a quick sweep of his hand. "It's a good thing I get good grades or I'd be in trouble. It helps that I have a few friends that home tutor me wherever and whenever I visit. They keep me from falling behind."

Naru chuckled, "Sometimes I envy you, but at the same time, I don't." He placed his chopsticks down onto his plate and peered up at the other curiously once more. "But doesn't it get lonely with all that traveling? I mean, you don't really have a stable home."

Giving a small snicker, Tsuna shook his head, noting the way Naru's cheeks flushed. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm never really alone. Everywhere I go, there's always someone there, waiting for me. Without any parents, I don't exactly have any stability so it makes things both convenient and annoying."

"A-Ah..." Naru didn't know who to say to that. He peered at his own mother, thankful that he had someone just for him to watch his back and give him a roof over his head. He couldn't imagine being out there with no one to support him (excluding his no-good father that he hadn't seen for years). Just the thought of it sounded horrible and depressing. His blue eyes gazed down at his sushi, not quite feeling up to finishing it off.

The two of them had been classmates in the same class the year before and had gotten along quite well despite their differences. However, they weren't incredibly close, as if Tsuna was doing something to keep them purposefully apart (something everyone had noticed). It didn't get any better when Tsuna never returned to school the next year, quitting to work full time in order to cover the bills on his apartment and his poor situation. Before long, memories of the once smiling brunet had vanished completely from people's mind, like he had never truly existed. Only those he had genuinely befriended and still visited whenever he came into town could remember him.

Naru felt the situation slip into an awkward state and finally peered up at the brunet, a weak smile resting on his lips. In an effort to diffuse the situation, he motioned to the rest of the table. "Well, let me introduce you to everyone here." He rotated his body around in his chair and gestured towards Norma. "This is my dear mother, Norma."

Tsuna smiled softly, almost like his lips were permanently quirked that way and it no doubt made him appear older in manifestation. "Hello, Mrs. Sawada." His eyes then turned towards the other body at the table before suddenly freezing into place. No one seemed to notice the sudden shift or the widening of those honey-colored eyes except for Reborn. It was so obvious that Tsuna was shocked by his mere appearance, but as for the reason why, Reborn had no clue. Naru continued on, never noticing the new development, and motioned towards the hitman. "And this is Reborn. He'll be staying with me for a while as my tutor."

"Tutor, huh..." the brunet muttered under his breath, looking slightly nervous. He took a step back and yet despite everything, only Reborn had been able to read the hidden expression underneath the smiling mask. Before anything could continue, Takeshi decided to call out to him, snapping his attention away from the Arcobaleno. Tsuna spoke calmly, without a tinge of uneasiness. "Ah, sorry to cut this visit short, but I better get going. It was nice to meet all of you. Perhaps another time?"

Before anyone got the chance to reply, Tsuna was already wandering away, rushing over to his friend's side within an instant. Reborn continued to watch from his spot on the table, his interest in the brunet sparked immensely. He wasn't unfamiliar with such reactions to his appearance or name. After all, he's the strongest and best hitman in the underworld and anyone that worked in the mafia would know him. People would regularly flinch at the mere mention of his name or run far away in an effort to escape if they heard he was coming. Taking Tsuna's reaction into consideration, no doubt the teen recognized him. His ears picked up the conversation between Tsuna and Takeshi, drowning out everything else as he focused intently.

"Ah, Tsuna, you alright? You're looking a little pale there."

"No, I'm alright but... Maybe the jetlag is finally getting to me? Too much traveling, you know? Would it be alright if I rested in your room for an hour or so until I feel a little bit better?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll come up there in a little bit with something for you to eat. Nothing makes someone feel better than some good ol' food. Oh, and Pops wanted to know if you'd be willing to look over our records? You know how hard it is hiring a fulltime record keeper. It's so difficult to keep one around."

Tsuna just laughed, brightening up slightly. "Alright, I'll do that afterwards. Thanks, Takeshi."

"We're the best of buds, so of course!"

The rest died off as Tsuna disappeared behind the employee only area, the blue curtain sliding into place over the hallway. Reborn hummed gently to himself before taking another piece of sushi. Slowly chewing, he brought his eyes back to his student and observed once more. The two sky bearers were utterly different, on a completely separate playing field. While his student was a bumbling fool with hints of strength in the making, the other had clearly begun to influence those around him with power that oozed from his very form. The hitman had no doubt in his mind that Tsuna would be sought after for that strength, but it was clear the brunet was already working with or for someone. Reborn mentally huffed. He would need to keep a _very_ close eye on the other sky bearer. He didn't want his student and Tsuna becoming enemies. Perhaps friends would be best... It would be good to have positive relationships for the future.

As he finished, he flicked his fedora upward, nudging Leon awake. He watched as the lizard slid down his body and slither onto the table to take a few sushi pieces for himself. Reborn turned to center his attention on Naru. "Dame-Naru," His student glanced over curiously, almost fearfully. "Who was that?"

"Oh! That's Mikazuki Tsunayoshi." Naru smiled brightly at the mentioning of the brunet. "He's a pretty good guy. Nice and all, but does have a tendency to keep people far away from him. He used to go to my school until he dropped out. Apparently, since he doesn't have any family, being an orphan and all, or support, he had to work to keep his place and buy groceries. It's a tough situation for him, but it looks like it's working. Tsuna looks...happy."

Reborn glanced back to stare at the exit the brunet had gone through. It was interesting, but the thought of investigating further on the other was soon tossed aside as he dug deeper into finding guardians for Naru first. In the end, it didn't matter anyway. Two weeks after the meeting, Tsuna, Takeshi, Shoichi, and Kyoya all left Japan. They came back now and then, creating a massive ruckus wherever they went (all on Hibari Kyoya), before leaving once more. Never did they stay long enough to get Reborn on their case and they never quite interfered with Naru or Reborn's teaching plans, so in the end, they were left alone. It didn't help when people began to come after his student, focusing on keeping the Vongola heir alive.

Reborn cursed himself years later for not taking a closer look at this group when he should have. Maybe then, things might have come out a little differently.

* * *

A different take and something a little new than my usual.

Review to let me know you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Buried Secrets

A/N: Updates will be very sow

Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A year had passed since the initial meeting and it had all been forgotten over the various courses of events that followed. Naru was doing splendidly well under Reborn's spartan tutoring, improving rapidly by leaps though each and every trial. He had a full group of guardians that were extremely loyal and all in all, everything was moving the way Reborn wanted it to.

The blond teen had managed to undergo the trail from Leon when some criminals that had been kidnapping children arrived in Namimori, battled and won against Varia for the Vongola Rings, and even defeated a mafia organization that had been planning on destroying the world. His companions weren't too shabby in keeping up with the fighting, some obviously doing better than others.

For the storm, Naru had Miura Haru, a girl he had rescued and had originally thought he had been abusing and misleading children (Reborn, I-Pin, and Lambo). She was overly strong-willed, but that was expected from a storm bearer. Bovino Lambo took the lightning position with Ryohei as sun. Mochida Kensuke ended up as cloud, who had been beaten down by Naru at the very beginning of Reborn's tutoring. It had taken a while before Mochida had changed his ways towards a stronger and honest individual (which was basically a personality change compared to how he was before). It had taken a while for the entire population of Namimori to take in the sudden changes, considering his ruthless and arrogant past.

The mist guardian's name is Katsumi, a person trained in the art of being a ninja and adding in the complex illusions to fighting skills. He wasn't too bad of a warrior. Naru had met him during the kidnapped children incident as the criminal group had taken one that had belonged to Katsumi's clan and in the end, fought together to bring about the end of the organization. The final guardian was the rain named Shizue, who Naru had accidently recruited during a school trip from a neighboring school. The teen was wickedly brilliant with a bow and arrow, the highest in the archery club at the school, and with a few strings pulled, courtesy of Reborn, Shizue ended up transferring into Namimori.

All in all, everything was going exactly how Reborn wanted it to. It wouldn't be long before Naru would finish up with middle school and switch over to attend high school in Italy. It would be there that the Vongola heir would continue his training and take on a more hands-on approach with the Vongola organization itself.

As everyone was gathered at the Sawada household to celebrate their latest victory over another criminal group that had attempted to take over Namimori, only laughter and the chattering of voices could be heard. Norma and a few of the girls that had joined with the Vongola group had cooked up a giant feast and everyone was gathered mainly in the living room, most of the furniture pushed to the side to make room. Food and drinks were placed on a large table on one side and all the Vongola guardians, along with a few members of CEDEF, were attending. Others like Dino, some from Vongola that Naru had befriended, and even members of the Arcobaleno were invited. The Varia, however, weren't present, refusing to show up to such a mundane gathering (their words).

As the party continued to move along, Reborn remained to the side with his fellow Arcobaleno, Colonello and Fong, and simply watched the party goers mill. It was nice, relaxing even, and he allowed his student some free time to enjoy himself. Naru deserved it after everything he had gone through. Of course, Reborn wasn't that kind, training would continue the day after in the early morning and he already had an idea on how to make it as torturous as possible.

"There's no way it could be true. No one can know everything in the world. It's impossible."

Reborn glanced up from his cup of espresso, courtesy of Norma, and stared at the arguing Mochida and Shizue. It had been Mochida that had spoken, his rough voice echoing over the entire room.

Shizue replied in retaliation, "Obviously! But if there was someone that could know everything, it'd most definitely be Reborn!"

At the resounding voices, people slowly began to chip in their own opinions. It didn't take long before everyone's attention was focused on the argument, gathering around into the center as they verbally fought.

"Hahi! No way! Reborn is a baby! He's too young!"

Naru rolled his eyes at his storm guardian. "Look guys, this is Reborn we're talking about. Honestly, would we really be surprised if he did?"

"Little bro is correct! Reborn has always been a surprising person." Dino added in his two-cents, wrapping an arm around Naru's shoulder. His beaming grin unnerved a few in the room as he yanked the younger blond closer against his body.

The hitman raised an eyebrow up curiously as the conversation topic drew every person in the room within, listening intently. People began jumping in continuously, either backing up Mochida or Shizue's side as they threw in their own disagreement. It was getting so ridiculous and it eventually came to the point that Reborn was beginning find it absolutely amusing. He glanced towards his fellow Arcobaleno and could tell they were feeling the same way as he was.

It didn't take long before people were rotating towards the subject of the main topic, Reborn himself. Haru, being the only brave one and most outspoken, stepped forward. Her face was red with anger as she had tried continuously to disagree with the others, still mentally believing that the hitman was an actual child. "Reborn, say something! Everyone is saying such mean things about you!"

The hitman was almost tempted to roll his eyes at the stupidity before him. Instead, he reached up, tugging his fedora over his eyes. He was still able to glance over everyone from his corner, eyeing each expression humorously. His cup of espresso rested in his other hand and slowly, he took a sip, enjoying the way he was agitating everyone in return. Eventually, he had to answer, but he was going to take his sweet time in doing so. He was never known to make things easy. "I know many things, but not everything. The world is too big to do so."

There was some grumbling as well as celebrations of victory. However, Shizue, being the idiot of the two that had started everything, voiced up. "So is there any way we could know something you don't know?"

Naru had the decency to answer that first before Reborn could retaliate. "If he knew something he didn't know, it's not the same. He would then already know it."

"Oh... That's right. Opp?"

It was only then that Fuuta stepped forward after slithering around the adults, grinning brightly like he had just won the lottery. "I can help with that!" All eyes snapped towards him, even Reborn was a little surprised that Fuuta even offered. The child had been purposefully keeping himself out of situations that would require his power. His giant ranking book was obviously nowhere in sight and he was currently holding onto a cup of juice that Norma had handed to him, still nursing it. Originally, he had been playing outside with the rest of the younger children, keeping out of the way until he had gone inside to get something to drink, catching the whole argument by accident. The said children, Lambo and I-Pin, were still outside, running around in circles like they were playing tag (though probably not considering the two's relationship). No one spoke and Fuuta shrunk slightly at the sudden pressure before continuing, "I could rank them. It will probably only belong to Reborn's knowledge and not the rest of the world's, but it should work." It was then that the boy stepped a little closer towards the Sun Arcobaleno, squirming for a moment at the constant gazes towards his back. The nervousness he hadn't felt before was rushing back and he peered curiously at Reborn for approval. "That is...if it's okay with you, Mister Reborn. I could do like the top three or five or something."

Honestly? No, Reborn was _not_ okay with that. It meant revealing to people things he might very well want to remain hidden and he had always been a private person. Information was precious in this dark world and he never allowed anything that could come back to harm him slip passed his ears. What Fuuta could unknowingly reveal might very well jeopardize him and anyone close to him. It wasn't something he was willing to take a wager on and even with some of the most trustworthy people in this very room, some didn't know how to keep their mouths shut.

Colonello, figuring out exactly what the hitman was thinking due to personal experience, grinned brilliantly. He wanted to toy with the other and it wasn't often that he got something like this laid out perfectly neat for him to utilize. If he didn't take advantage of this moment, there wouldn't be another one for a long time. Stepping closer to the hitman, he nudged his fellow companion at the side teasingly. "Oi, why not, Reborn? It might do you some good, kora!"

"To think that there are things we could know about Reborn..." Fong smiled from aside, gladly joining into this conversation once he caught onto Colonello's intention. He too wasn't going to miss it.

Reborn sneered silently to himself, knowing he was being pushed into a position that would be difficult to avoid. Sure, he could disappear to evade the subject matter entirely, but they would most likely continue without him and that was something he couldn't allow. Reluctantly, Reborn gave his agreement as he tugged down his fedora to cover his burning eyes. This was entirely Fuuta's fault. The brat needed to know when to keep quiet. "Fine but only five. No more than that. If you think it's something personal or private, you are to shut up about it. That's final, _understood_." There was no allowance of backtalk, Leon already transforming into a gun and he pointed it towards Fuuta. The message was unconditionally clear.

Fuuta kept his smile on, ignoring the threatening tone, and closed his eyes as he concentrated. It didn't take long before everything began to float upwards, people giving out a small squeak at the sudden gravity change. However, no one really spoke up about it.

"Come in Ranking Planet. This is Fuuta." The child's eyes were glazed over, peering upward towards the ceiling. Everyone had gone silent, awaiting the following results as all eyes focused on the child. It was an extremely rare opportunity and no one wanted to mess it up. "I understand, Ranking Planet. Number five on the list of what Reborn doesn't know about is: cure to Arcobaleno Curse."

Some flinched at both the bluntness and harshness of the answer, glancing away guiltily. A flash of emotion slipped through the cracks of Reborn's mask, deep within the corner of his eyes, and immediately tugged down his fedora to cover. That one stung _excruciatingly_ and those that understood the situation regarding the Arcobaleno knew exactly what it meant. Colonello, Lal, and Fong stared at the hitman, neither speaking up as they were in the same circumstance.

"Number four is..." Fuuta was already speaking of the next item on the list. "The identity of Checker Face."

The same thing occurred, everyone staring as they began to feel depressed as the subject matters were hitting sore topics. None of these readings were what they had been hoping them to be and some were losing interest, slipping away towards the kitchen where Norma was located. Naru peered between Fuuta and his teacher from his spot against the ceiling before sighing heavily. If there was one thing he wanted as of right now after everything he had been through was for Reborn to return back to normal. It had to be difficult to be an adult trapped in a child's body and he couldn't imagine the difficulties that came with it. It was something he had been planning to work on once he had gained enough power to pay Reborn back for all the wonderful things that had occurred (while ignoring the cruelty the hitman had handed him in return).

"Number three is one of the woman he had slept with in the past wasn't human."

At that, reactions were more varied. A couple of 'what?', 'huh?', and 'seriously?' went around. The depressing aura surrounding the room had instantly vanished, replaced with wonder and skeptical. Even Reborn was surprised, though hidden from view. The hitman blinked momentarily, utterly thrown off by the comment as the topic had drifted away from the Arcobaleno matters. He hadn't quite been prepared for that, expecting another depressing realization of his inability. Still, it was enough to change the mood and he almost smirked, somewhat proud of his accomplishment. It wasn't often someone could actually brag about sleeping with a non-human, though it did make him wonder in return. Exactly who was this woman and what exactly did not human mean? It brought up more questions than answers. Reborn remained focused on Fuuta, now curious about the last remaining two. He wasn't sure what could top those, it would be difficult to say the least, but the hitman kept his mind open.

Fuuta opened his mouth to speak once more, eyes still glazed over. "Number two is-" Suddenly, the words died in his throat as he paused. It was like he was surprised by something and everyone suspected it was said information that had caused it. The child blinked momentarily as he returned back to normal, eyebrows narrowing in question, and it was then that everything stopped. The antigravity pull he had been creating was gone, leaving everyone to come crashing back to earth abruptly. Those that were graceful on their feet landed perfectly while others simply flopped heavily to the floor as a bundled mass of flesh. A few groans were scattered about but they were ignored. The blond's sudden stop could only mean a few things: it was either personal or something utterly shocking.

Fuuta peered up at the hitman, anxious over whatever information he was holding within. He peered around the room, eyes running over each individual before finally landing on Reborn. "Mister Reborn, number one and two are-"

"Personal, aren't they." Reborn cut in, grinding his teeth together. His eyes momentarily rounded the room as well. No, he didn't want all of these people to know about his personal business. He really didn't. At Fuuta's nod, he folded his arms as he decided on how to proceed. "We'll head up to Naru's room and you'll tell me there."

At those words, Fuuta immediately stood up from his spot on the floor and ran upstairs without a second thought, not caring that it was obviously suspicious. Everyone stared curiously at the scene, all wondering about the information that Fuuta was hiding, and Reborn had no doubt in his mind that a few would attempt to eavesdrop to get an advantage over him. He changed Leon into his gun form once more and fired one bullet at the ceiling, multiple flinching at the sudden sound.

Spilling his killing aura out, alerting everyone in the room of exactly how serious he was, he spoke, "If any of you dare to try and head upstairs, I'll put a bullet between your eyes." His dark eyes narrowed just slightly, enough to send the message through. He was absolutely serious on this matter and it wouldn't matter who the idiot was or what famiglia they came from, they were dead if they snuck upstairs.

With those threat laced words, everyone froze in place like statues, paling in complexion as their minds made up the details of their supposed death by the number one hitman's violent and torturous hands. Reborn nodded in approval at the sight. This would grant him a little bit of time before someone stupidly brave decided to disobey. Dashing up to the room, he closed the door behind him and listened behind for a second to see if anyone had followed. _Silence_. Everyone was downstairs, still in shock. Good.

His dark eyes snapped towards Fuuta who was cowering on the floor and allowed Leon to transform back into his lizard form. His companion licked his fingers fondly before crawling back up onto his usual spot on the fedora.

"Speak quickly, Fuuta. We don't have much time before someone interrupts."

Fuuta flinched at the sharpness. "R-Right!Of course!" He was settled on the floor, legs folded underneath him and momentarily bit down on his bottom lip. "Well, the number one and two kinda go along together. And number three too, all things considered..." He trailed off, obviously unsure on how to announce everything. "You see, that woman you slept with that wasn't human. She, well, um..." Fuuta trailed off, eyes floating towards the side, trying to stare at something other than Reborn and the floor below his feet.

Reborn almost twitched. He hated stuttering, but resisted the motion of shooting the child. He needed answers, now. "Spit it out. I told you already, we don't have much time."

The boy flinched once more. "Sorry! That woman got pregnant with your child and gave birth to a boy."

At the widening of Reborn's eyes, shock clearly shattering his mask completely, he froze into his spot. It took seconds for his mind to restart, processing the new information.

He had a son... He actually had a child.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, pondering deeper. It wasn't possible though! He was cursed in a baby form. Unless...

Unless it happened before the whole Arcobaleno business occurred. Mind racing to figure everything out, he was already going through multiple settings, figuring out which one stood out the most. Reborn knew he had been cursed for almost twenty-eight years now, trapped in this ridiculous form. If he had a child before that, the boy would have to be at least that age. Reborn paled at that realization, he had an adult son he had never known about running around somewhere in the world. He couldn't even list or count the number of woman he had slept with in the past, both because of work and popularity, but he was absolutely certain he had been careful with each and every one of them. He knew his status among the mafia world and knew that something horrible would happen if he actually got someone pregnant.

Reborn lifted up his fedora and ran a hand through his hair almost nervously. This wasn't good, this was beyond bad. He had a son...an actual child. It was then that the hitman peered down at his infant hands and sneered angrily, squeezing his fingers together as a fist. In the end, did it really matter? He would never be able to prove that he was the father without a paternity test. He was a baby for god's sake. No one would believe him, especially the boy if he ever actually met him. His so-called son was an unknown individual in a sea of a million others where he had no direct information on pointing towards the correct one, lost in the crowd. He had nothing to go on.

Reborn gritted his teeth together out of frustration and glared at the child that had cursed him with this information. "You don't need me to tell you that if any of this information goes out, I _will_ end your life. Your usefulness to ranking means nothing to me. _Understood_?"

Fuuta rapidly nodded his head, scooting back fearfully, and letting out a small 'eep' in response. Anyone would know that the hitman was actually serious, a dark aura surrounding and suffocating the bedroom. Mentally shaking his head at the sight and knowing his threat had gone through, Reborn spun around to leave the room believing that that had been the end of the rankings.

However, Reborn should have known better. Life always had a way to tear him down just like it had been his pride that had landed him in that Arcobaleno business.

"Reborn, there's one last thing. I only gave you one of the two ranks."

Reborn spun to the side momentarily, peering at the child. There was _more_? He wasn't sure if he could take any more surprises today. Just the thought of having a son had blown everything he knew to hell and back.

Fuuta almost wanted to sigh. "Reborn, your son currently lives in Namimori."

Only one thought went through Reborn's head at that last bomb shell.

'Fuck.'

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Updates will be very slow, like extreme

Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Reborn left the celebration immediately, holing himself up in one of his hidden compartments around Namimori town (after securing an escape route for Fuuta to go into hiding since he knew those in the party would come after him in hopes of getting something to top the hitman). He didn't want to deal with anyone or anything right now, too many things already on his mind. He knew that by leaving the household, he would be open to a lot of questioning the moment he returned, but he couldn't help it. The little hitman just wanted to get away and actually think without distractions, just him and his pulsing thoughts. He needed time to process everything, a _lot_ of time. He sat in his little chair, a table in front of him with a large cup of espresso he had grabbed from a nearby cafe. The hot liquid felt wonderful as it went down his throat, slowly beginning to relax and easing his tense muscles. His eyes were dark and he only had a blank wall to focus on as he pondered.

He had a son, a son that was currently living in Namimori.

Reborn's fingers tightened around the handle of his cup. He actually had a child, one of the many things he had never thought about when he had been an adult. He was a killer, the best of the best, and that left a large target to anyone that was associated with him, intentionally or not. Having a child, or even a real lover, meant he had a weakness and an opening someone could take advantage of. And so, he hadn't wanted one and it was for that very reason he flirted with so many people, sleeping around with mere flings. It was easier to trick people if they believed he just wandered about. Taking another large slip, he sighed.

If he had a son, born or at least conceived before he was cursed, the child had to be at least twenty-eight. No less than that. _Wait_...

Once he joined the Arcobaleno (before the whole cursing incident), he had stopped sleeping around or it was considered rare, considering he was always busy with his newfound work. Reborn reached up to rub the center of his forehead out of frustration. Just thinking about this whole mess made his head throb. There were too many options and variables on what could have happened and who it was and the list went on. Did this mean his son could already be married with children? Could he actually have grandchildren he didn't know anything about? Oh, the possibilities were truly endless. Reborn honestly didn't want to think about it anymore, but his mind just kept wondering back to it, circling in an infinite loop.

His son could look like anyone since he honestly doubted the kid had taken the bulk of his good looks. Word would have spread like wildfire if there was a man running around with his features or at least similar to his own. The child had to have taken more of his mother's side to blend in perfectly with the public and not be conspicuous to the underground.

There was also the non-human status to take into consideration. What exactly was non-human? What was considered non-human? Reborn felt his head throbbing once more at the very thought, the espresso no longer enough to hold it back. This was so irritating. He had nothing but mere words to go on about. He took another sip to distance himself.

His son lives in Namimori... Well, at least he had a location to start with. Lucky for him, Namimori wasn't too big of a place and most of the families around here stayed pretty united. It would help in marking off names from his giant list.

Still...

Did he really want to see his son? Did he really want to know that he could never really be in his son's life? Did he want to place his son in danger simply for existing? For wanting to know?

 _Did he want to risk being denied because of his current form_?

Reborn rapidly shook his head, tossing those thoughts right out. He couldn't think about that. He didn't _want_ to. Leon crawled down his fedora and settled against his shoulders, giving a comforting lick against his cheek. For a moment, Reborn's lips twitched upward, using his free hand to give Leon a little nudge in appreciation.

"Thank you, Leon, but I can't help it." Sighing heavily, something he had been doing often since the reveal. Reborn placed his cup of espresso onto the table with a sharp click. "I want to know who my son is. I need to know, even when I know I can never be a part of his life."

Leon gave another lick, trying to comfort his master once more.

"I want to know who he is..." Reborn lifted up his fedora and placed it aside, letting his spiky black locks free. He ran a hand through it, sliding them back, before stretching back against the chair, listening as his muscles popped and his bones creaked.

Despite the burning desire, he couldn't leave his student on his own. He had his pride as a hitman on the line and breaking contracts with powerful people was never a good idea. Finding the time to continue Naru's training as well as find his mysterious child would be tricky to balance, but he would be able to complete it.

He wasn't known as the best for nothing.

And when he found his son...

Well, he would decide when he got there.

Reborn smirked. He could always give his son hell if things weren't up to his satisfaction, interfering just because he could. He didn't have to reveal anything, just be a little baby that messed with the man's life. Yes, he could do that. That would suit him just fine and his son would never know the truth.

Inside, however, Reborn couldn't help but feel depressed that he would never be an official part of his son's life.

* * *

The next passing week, people were obviously asking about Fuuta's ranks and luckily, the boy had not only able escape but kept silent about the details. It was obvious that everyone was curious and word had definitely gotten around. Who wouldn't be? Still, Reborn shot at anyone that dared to ask him before heading away to continue his search in secret. He doubled Naru's training to keep himself from actually thinking, to distract himself, but nothing really helped. Between watching over Naru and searching, he was too distracted. When he was with his student, his mind wandered to the search. On the other hand, when he was researching for his son, he couldn't stray too far from the Vongola heir less someone snuck in during his disappearance and ran off with the heir. It was a dilemma, a delicate point he was trapped in. Still, he persisted and continued until it reached a boiling point he couldn't handle any longer. He needed to focus fully on one thing at a time, not in-between, and he knew Naru was starting to notice his incongruity.

That finally came to the decision to ask one of the Arcobaleno for a favor. He would rather not, but he needed to. Either one of the two would win and he wouldn't forgive himself if he had to actually choose.

"Reborn, what did you call me here for, kora?"

The hitman glanced up from his spot on the rooftop of the Sawada household where he had been watching Naru interact with his fellow guardians in the backyard. Reborn adjusted his fedora to prevent the sun from getting into his eyes and spotted Colonello landing beside him. Falcon rested on the blond's head, giving a loud screech. The sun Arcobaleno nodded his head and positioned himself closer to the other. "I need you to watch over Naru for a few days until I return."

Colonello tilted his head to the side curiously. He hummed gently, sky blue eyes carefully observing. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Fuuta's ranking, would it, kora?!"

Reborn's black eyes narrowed momentarily, on edge, yet his face remained blank, impassive to the entire ordeal.

The rain Arcobaleno sighed and shrugged his shoulders, rotating to the side. "It's pretty obvious. It has to be related to it if you're handing off the safety of the Vongola heir to me, kora."

The hitman closed his eyes momentarily and tilted his fedora forward to cover his face. He didn't want to admit anything, but Colonello was sharp. Perhaps not the brightest tool in the shed, but he had the experience to back it up. "Yeah, it does." It was short and blunt, nothing to be gained, nothing to be explored.

The blond baby didn't look convinced, but didn't go any further on the questioning. Looking over the hitman, he soon turned his attention towards the blond teenager, Naru. "Alright then, I'll do it, kora."

Glancing up with a flash of surprise in his eyes that disappeared soon after, Reborn almost smirked and spun around in place to look towards the distance behind. He had thought the other would question more on the details, but maybe Colonello knew what he was doing. It wouldn't hurt to give a little bit of information in return and he knew the rain Arcobaleno wasn't the type to simply blab top secret information. "Colonello, I have a son."

The blond automatically snorted, looking like he wanted to laugh. "Yeah, , having a son?" He grinned immediately before it finally clicked. "Oh, wait..." Realization was settling into those features, paling as blood was drained. "No way...You can't be serious! That's not possible, kora!"

"It's possible if the woman was pregnant before we were cursed."

"But that would mean..." Colonello seemed to realize the other details, of the age, of what would occur to Reborn if anything was revealed, and even what might be going through the hitman's head at this very fact. It was like he realized that after being cursed, he could never truly be with his own love, Lal Mirch. He never regretted taking her place though, even years later. "Oh shit, sorry, man. I didn't know, kora." He could understand, being trapped like this with no escape. Having a child involved was ten times worse and considering Reborn's state and background, double the trouble.

"If anyone were to find out, I would be placed in a bad position, so I don't need to tell you that you can't breathe a word of this to anyone. Not any of the other Arcobaleno, not Lal Mirch, not your boss, _no one_." Reborn folded his arms, his eyes momentarily peering down at Naru and then back at the other. "If you do, you know the consequences, understood?"

Colonello nodded his head, serious in regarding the matter. Reborn was putting some trust into him to keep matters sealed shut and he wouldn't betray that trust. The hitman rarely gave it out and once broken that was the end. "Alright, I got it. Don't worry, I'll give something for the heir to do, kora."

The hitman almost wanted to sigh in relief, but kept a tight handle on his emotions. His face was blank and soon he was running off, jumping over rooftops to a suitable hidden compartment he planned on staying in for the next week. He needed to start gathering information about every single resident in town and from there, he could begin crossing out names and families until he reached a small handful he could personally eliminate. It would take time, but it would work perfectly. He would also need pictures, both of the child and mother. If he couldn't recognize his features in the child, he might with the mother. Grinning with a plan in mind, he got to work.


End file.
